KP Karaoke Night
by The Pusher
Summary: The characters of Kim Possible come together to each contibute a music performance. Have no worries. none of the KP songs are used, all original material. Feedback would be nice.


**Author Note: **This has been dancing in my mind for a while and I thought I might as well share it, so here it is. I tried to pick songs that fit as close to the characters as possible (kinda like Far,Far Away Idol in Shrek 2). As you already know I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters, the people who created and/or have the paperwork do. I also have no ownership for any of the songs used the people who wrote and/or performed them do 

**KP Karaoke**

Announcer: Welcome one and all! To the first annual Kim Possible Karaoke Night! I'm your host, the announcer. Tonight we will see performances by some of your favorite KP characters. So let's skip the banter and get straight to the action. First up we have Ron Stoppable.

_Ron walks up onto the stage_

Ron: This ones for you Kim. Hit it!

Oooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me, It's you, you're all I see  
Oooh you make me live now honey, Oooh you make me live

Oh you're the best friend that I ever had,  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true, I really love you

Oh you're my best friend, Oooh you make me live  
Oh I've been wandering round, but I still come back to you  
In rain or shine, you've stood by me girl   
I'm happy at home, you're my best friend

Oooh you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me, I got you to help me forgive  
Oooh you make me live now honey, Oooh you make me live

You're the first one, when things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one  
And I love the things, I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend, Oooh you make me live  
I'm happy at home, You're my best friend  
Oh you're my best friend, Oooh you make me live  
You're my best friend

_Ron bows and walks off stage_

Announcer: Let's hear it for Ron everybody. Up next we have a special guest appearance by Wade Load.

_Nothing happens._

Announcer: Wade? Wade Load? Is he here?

_T.V. monitor on stage turns on with Wade on it_

Announcer: Okay… so much for guest appearance. Anyway, take it away.

Wade:

Feeling weird acting strange, confusing pull from each way

A desperate move to stand out, convictions lost

Shadowed in doubt

Like a mouse lost in a maze, I'm losing sight and now I'm afraid

Left alone in a crowd, you're nowhere to be found

Not today.

There's more, there's more, than what's inside these 4 walls, 4 walls

Been searching for direction all along

Never attempted

Didn't want to be rejected

Hope there's more than 4 walls after all

Only contact through a call, felt all alone against them all

A thousand miles or so it seems, to where it's only you and me

All we share is our dreams

Without these strangers in between

A place to turn, to run away

Better than yesterday

There's more, there's more, than what's inside these 4 walls, 4 walls

Been searching for direction all along

Never attempted

Didn't want to be rejected

Hope there's more than 4 walls after all

Not today

Always thought that I could be

So much more than you could see

Leave a mark carved into stone

My world was dark, but now I know

There's more, there's more, than what's inside these 4 walls, 4 walls

Been searching for direction all along

Never attempted

Didn't want to be rejected

Hope there's more than 4 walls after all

Still keep searching, still keeping searching

Yeah

_Wade waves then the monitor goes black._

Announcer: Wade Load ladies and gentlemen. Next we have Drew Lipsky.

Dr. Drakken: That's Dr. Drakken to you!

Announcer: Huh? Oh right. Next we have err… the infamous Doctor Drakken.

_Dr. Drakken struts up onto the stage._

Dr. Drakken: I'll have you know I'm a master of karaoke. This competition is already won. Ahem… give me a beat.

Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around  
Cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I have a blue house with a blue window.  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear.  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
Blue are the people here that walk around,  
Blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
Blue are the words I say and what I think.  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

Inside and outside blue his house   
With the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and hisself  
And everybody around cause he aint got  
Nobody to listen to

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...  
I'm blue (if I was green I would die)

_Drakken soaks up the praise before he struts of stage._

Announcer: Wow… that was… accurate? Anyway, up next we have self proclaimed master of the wild, Motor Ed.

_Motor Ed flies onto the stage on his bike._

Motor Ed: MOTOR ED IN THE HOUSE! Seriously, I'm right here.

Announcer: Very good, you ready to perform?

Motor Ed: Dude, I was born ready. Seriously.

Get your motor runnin', seriously  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way, seriously  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace, seriously  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning, seriously I do  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen, seriously I will  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild, seriously we were  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure, seriously  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high, seriously we can  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

YEAH! NANANANAAAAAAAA NANA BWERRR NER NER-NE-NEEEEEERRRR!

_Motor Ed is going over extreme with an air guitar solo._

Announcer: Okay, okay. Enough with the fake guitar solo.

Motor Ed: You can't silence me, seriously!

Announcer: Security!

_Security guards drag Motor Ed offstage._

Motor Ed: You're bogus! This whole show is bogus! Seriously, it is!

Announcer: With that out of the way. Up next we have the simian obsessed lord Monkey Fist

_Monkey Fist walks gallantly onto the stage._

Monkey Fist: Thank you. I will now serenade you all with the greatest song in the world.

Announcer: Mr. Fiske, it's not necessarily the greatest song in the world.

Monkey Fist: Nonsense, this is the greatest song in the world. The artists knew exactly what they were talking about. Ahem… Do, Ri, Me, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do. Alright, I'm ready.

You can't imagine so many monkeys in the daily mail  
All of them coming anonymously so they leave no trail  
I never thought I'd have an admirer from overseas  
But someone is sending me stationary filled with chimpanzees.

Some chimps in swimsuits, some chimps are swinging from a vine  
Some chimps in jackboots, some chimps that wish they could be mine.  
Starsky and Hutch chimps, a chimp who's sitting on the can  
A pair of Dutch chimps who send their love from Amsterdam.

Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.

If I had to guess, I'd say the monkey-sender thinks it's great  
He's sending me, maybe she's sending me just to see me get irate  
I'm losing sleep - and it's gonna be keeping me up all night  
I thought it was funny, but now I've got money on a monkey fight.

Some chimps in hard hats, chimps a-working on a chain gang  
Some chimps who love cats, burning rubber in a Mustang  
A birthday-wishing chimp, a chimp in black like a goth  
A goin' fishin' chimp, a British chimp in the bath.

Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.

Somehow they followed me even though I packed and moved my home  
No matter what, they come and they come they won't leave me alone  
Another monkey in the mail could make me lose my mind  
But look at me shuffling through the stack until I finally find

Some chimps in swimsuits  
Some chimps in Jackboots  
Some chimps in hard hats  
Some chimps who love cats  
I've got some shaved chimps; that's chimps devoid of any hair  
I've got depraved chimps dressed up in women's underwear.

Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Every one is, every one is, every one is addressed to me.  
Every one is, every one is, every one is addressed to me.

Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.  
Another postcard with chimpanzees  
And every one is addressed to me.

Some chimps in swimsuits, Some chimps in Jackboots  
Some chimps in hard hats, Some chimps who love cats  
I've got some shaved chimps; that's chimps devoid of any hair  
I've got depraved chimps dressed up in women's underwear.  
Starsky and Hutch chimps, a chimp who's sitting on the can  
A pair of Dutch chimps who send their love from Amsterdam.  
Some chimps in Mustangs, Some chimps in chain gangs  
I got a birthday wishin' chimp and I got the goin' fishin' chimp

_Monkey Fist bows and walks off stage._

Announcer: Hmm, can't say much can I? Now we have the styling vocals of Señor Senior Jr.

_Señor Senior Jr. prances up into the spot light._

Señor Senior Jr.: Finally I get the attention I so richly deserve!

Announcer: Yeah… deserve. You going to sing or not?

Señor Senior Jr.: Singing is selling me short, I'm going to bring you to your knees.

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that  
I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk  
I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song

_Señor Senior Jr. starts basking in the attention._

Announcer: Okay you can leave now.

Señor Senior Jr.: But my public is calling for an encore!

Announcer: We need to move on.

Señor Senior Jr.: You haven't heard the last of me! Wait till my father hears about this.

_Señor Senior Jr. storms off stage_

Announcer: Well. That's all the time we have for tonight. We'll see you all next time on KP Karaoke Night.


End file.
